


Hold Still

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kitchen Sex, Latex, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Ruby get dressed up for some of their less-than-conventional ideas of 'fun'. Anonymous commission.<br/>Chapter two: They run into Pyrrha at an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was always surprised by how much pageantry Yang wanted. Her older sister seemed like such a direct, no-nonsense kind of girl, but when it came to getting in the mood, there was very little sudden dry humping of the younger sister's panty-clad rear. No, they had to get dressed up and bring out all manner of toys to enhance the fun, and while Ruby certainly didn't complain, she was always at least a little surprised by how long she was willing to spend on setup. Graduation had certainly mellowed the blonde out a little, but there was still a fire that seemed at odds as Ruby watched her sister slowly zip up the thigh-high latex boots, ignoring the throbbing cock between her legs that already dripped with pre. Her body was primed and ready, but she was oddly set on making sure they were ready to go.

Once her boots were zipped up and steady, Yang stood upright and closed the few steps between her and Ruby, whom she turned around so that she could see to her corset. The black and red number hugged her body rather lovingly, but Ruby often wore the cords a little looser than her mistress often liked, and gloved fingers tugged at the cords in the back, tightening them as she listened to the way Ruby's breath hitched up in nervousness. She smirked, eyes studying the girl from behind as she read her body language, the way that unsteadiness and need juxtaposed into an odd mess that was Ruby's reaction to everything. No amount of experience could shake that reaction from her, but each day Yang saw it, she appreciated it even more, sought to twist and manipulate it for her own vivid enjoyment.

To Yang, what she and Ruby did was all about playing roles and being something not necessarily “them”, and what was further removed from the fiery, brawling blonde than a cold and patient mistress whose cockiness was replaced with dominant, icy assertion? What she did to Ruby was hardly what a good big sister ought to, but she could always remove herself a little easier from it by playing someone so different from the real Yang, and the patience she forced upon herself was a surprising sweetener for the whole deal. 

She bent Ruby over the kitchen counter and seized her younger sister's wrists, dragging them behind her back and bringing them together. “Hold this position,” she whispered into her ear, words sharp and precise, “Or I'll leave you tied up all night and give you nothing.” A few licks to her ear followed, letting Ruby whine and squirm a little, as the frilly, almost nonexistent skirt beneath Ruby's corset rubbed against Yang's abs, the blonde's cock in turn grinding against her thigh. “Just like last week.”

The memory came back of Ruby, punished for being a wicked tease who didn't know how to properly submit to her mistress. Since their 'unique' relationship began, Yang had threatened her sister with consequences for being a tease, and Ruby had always defiantly flaunted her rebellion, expecting her to be all talk. For her hubris, she'd been tied spread eagle to the bed, brought to the very edge by a vibrator, and then had to spend the rest of the night in agony as Yang refused to touch her. The blonde got off, of course. Plenty of times, at that. Slow strokes of her thick cock brought her to multiple orgasms, each louder than the first, and each time the gushing cum splattering onto Ruby's bound body, leaving her to feel the heat of the seed that could have been pumped inside of her had she not misbehaved.

Bringing it back up ensured stillness upon the usually fitful girl, who remained bent over the counter with her arms in place as Yang pulled away to admire the new obedience she showed. Of course, obedience had to be tested, and Yang reveled in bringing a gloved palm noisily down onto a bare ass cheek, the stinging slap audible over the cry of pain that Ruby bit down on. Practice and terror kept her in place, struggling to hold the position she'd been ordered to for fear of being punished for it; whether Yang had induced the reaction or not didn't matter if her sister was feeling cruel, and in fact the whole thing was a test, an excuse to punish her. But she held mostly steady, to Yang's disappointment, and was handcuffed without nearly as much ceremony as she'd expected, the cold metal cuffs applied extra tight for good measure, followed by another surprise spank from Yang, which Ruby again managed to survive without incident.

Yang hid her disappointment well, leaning forward and pressing her cock between two toned, slightly pink ass cheeks, letting it settle comfortably in against the soft flesh as she leaned forward. “Good girl,” she cooed into her ear, one hand running along her sister's toned body through her corset, while the other went right down between her legs. The black and red ensemble was not only a corset, but a pair of lacy black gloves that left just enough skin exposed between the tiny diamond-shaped holes for her to feel things through them, a pair of high-heeled thigh-high boots to match Yang's, and a studded collar that read, “Ruby: Property of Yang”. The corset left plenty of her breasts exposed--after years as the kid sister to the most stacked girl at Beacon, Ruby was eager to flaunt her own breasts once they grew in, and the habit had followed her past graduation--and ended with a criminally short skirt that provided absolutely no coverage for anything.

Contrasting Ruby's adherence of her colour motif in her fetish gear, Yang continued her trend of shying away from anything conventionally Yang-like to properly disassociate from her mistress persona. Her gear was black, intentionally calling to the foil she found on the team in Blake, and her only complaint was how the dark leather and latex did a little to obscure her ample curves. Her cleavage was still heavily flaunted with a deep window that always drew Ruby's eye when she was facing her, and the form-fitting getup clung to her shapely midsection, reaching down just enough hip to emphasize her figure. Her heels were as big as Ruby's, but the younger girl had not closed the gap in height, leaving the blonde with a full half foot over her. And then there were the gloves, latex and up to her elbows, hiding the guns, but adding the final touch; a layer between her fingertips and whatever they paid attention to, a cold removal of warmth and affection from her wicked dominance.

The fingers rubbed along Ruby's outer folds, already slick and dripping from the mere act of getting dressed and the few succinct strikes to her bottom. It never took much to rile her up, and Yang knew it, furthering her torment by pressing the latex-covered fingertips firmly along her pussy lips and rubbing them steadily up and down as hot breath blew against her ear, sending shivers up her spine and quivers through her jaw. “Are you this horny just from thinking about what I'm going to do to you?” she asked coolly.

After a few whines and wiggles of her hip against the thick, throbbing girlcock flush against her ass, Ruby let out a whimpering, “Yes, mistress.” Her role was a little more understated than Yang's, far less drastic a change. She straddled innocence and experience, submissive and easily toyed with, spilling high-sounding noises but never disappointing when she had to service her sister's cock with her mouth. Yang had asked her to play it up, insisting that her own removal from herself meant that Ruby could safely play up every little sister trope and it wouldn't be too weird.

At least, not any weirder than it already was.

Once her glove was thoroughly soaked in her sister's nectar, Yang brought it up to Ruby's mouth, brushing along her bit lower lip before she relented and opened her mouth to accept them. The gloves themselves carried an odd flavour, but she had gotten used to it, especially with her own juices atop them, and as the fingers shoved their way into her mouth, she closed her lips down around them and began to suck, moaning around the digits as Yang's hips rolled, dry humping her bare ass and driving her mad with the teasing. When she was in this state of dominance, Yang could hold out to a degree that shocked and surprised Ruby, leaving the younger sister in a gooey, melted pile on the floor at times while she held strong.

“I enable you too much,” Yang mused, even as she fed her fingers deeper into Ruby's mouth. “And I should probably know better, but I get so selfish when you're dressed up for me.” Back and forth her hips ground, pre continuing to leak out and trickle down between Ruby's cheeks as the teasing grind further unwound her. Slowly, her fingers pumped in and out of her mouth, and Ruby's head reflexively began to bob in time with the motions, moaning around the digits as she did as guided. Their bodies began to move together, settling already into the lurid sexual pace. “Fuck, I love owning you,” she added, closing the small gap to Ruby's ear and biting down hard on it.

The sweet cry of pain rang out, muffled by Yang's fingers, but not enough to deprive the blonde of the satisfaction that followed, and she continued to nibble and tug on it for extra enjoyment as her cock pushed harder between her cheeks. A few hard thrusts between the cheeks were enough to bring up the lovely, high-pitched whines of need that Yang thirsted for, and in response she leaned down against Ruby, her body bigger and more muscular, easily pinning and squishing her against the unyielding counter top as she considered her options. There were so many ways to fuck Ruby and so many surfaces in the kitchen to do it on that she had to stop for a moment and weigh the many combinations before her.

Ruby never knew what Yang had in mind until it was too late, until she was bound and dragged less than gently through the kitchen, shoved down onto her back on the kitchen table with Yang quick upon her, heavily bearing down and seizing her lips to silence the grunt of discomfort from the impact. As much as Yang tried not to act like herself, it was impossible to remove the physicality from her actions, though roughness worked well for the two huntresses, and so neither ever brought up how much she flaunted her strength when they fucked. Hands grabbed Ruby's hips and dragged her down until her legs were dangling off the table and Yang's cock was pressing against her sopping wet folds. Finally, all of the torment and teasing was about to pay off for Ruby as she was granted mercy through the sex she hadn't misbehaved enough to be locked out of.

It was doubly kind, as Yang often reveled in starting them off by fucking her face, setting the pace with savage oral that always left Ruby short of breath and dizzy by the end. But instead, she was shown some kindness, fucked right off the bat and not left to simmer in her own agony and heat until Yang had already gotten off a couple times. She was always bound, which meant she could never tend to her own needs with her hands while she serviced her sister orally, and so to be given some quelling to the raging heat between her legs left her moaning and giggling in excitement right off the bat, played up for her own persona just a little bit.

A rough slam of Yang's hips forward buried her cock deep into Ruby, and she shuddered in satisfaction as the felt the slick, needy vaginal walls tight around her cock, the younger sister's own desperation contagious, and Yang contracted it immediately. Ruby's spine arched and a scream of relief made her lips quiver until fingers returned to muffle her. Two digits sank between her soft, red-painted lips, and although she wanted more than anything to howl and revel in the pleasure she felt, Ruby did as she was 'told' and began to suck on the fingers, eyes becoming wide and sappy as they looked pleadingly up at Yang.

But all Yang did was smile wickedly and begin to thrust. As much as she wanted to go crazy, to use her powerful midsection to absolutely ravage Ruby, she had to start slow for the sake of her character, to gently rock in and out of the tight, gripping snatch even as it begged her cock to pound it raw. It was tempting, even her cock on board as it twitched inside of her and spurted pre on a dime, but someone had to be patient, and considering Ruby was a tied up, squirming mess begging with her eyes to get fucked until they rolled back, Yang had to assume the responsibility herself. So she kept a tight grip on her focus and held steady, letting the pace by which she fucked Ruby build up slowly. “I love listening to you, but sometimes you get too loud.” Talking meant getting into her persona a little more, which always helped her with matters of focusing in on her goal. “I'd buy a gag, but knowing you, you'd probably find a way to chew right through it.” Leaning back down, she brushed her other gloved hand along Ruby's bright red cheek. “And I would be too tempted to pull it out once you really got going anyway.”

Ruby thrashed beneath Yang on the table, legs wrapping around her waist as her hips tried desperately to start bucking upward in frantic need, but for her disobedience she was given an open palm right across the cheek that had only seconds ago been given an affectionate brush. Yang's eyes narrowed and flashed with flame, but she didn't speak, choosing to drive home her point merely by working her hips extra slowly, dialing back the speed to have to work up to what she'd gotten to already. It was the most potent sort of punishment, and as she closed her eyes, Yang soaked in the sweet whining noises that followed as Ruby realized what she'd done.

But soon enough--at least for Yang's tastes, Ruby was another story entirely--she'd built up enough speed to get a downright savage pace going, and Yang pulled up of Ruby to steady herself, hands gripping her hips tightly and leaving her free to writhe and moan as she focused on pounding her. Once Yang was at top speed very little could take her down from it, her focus no longer on patience, but now on satisfying the needy throbbing of her cock, the urge to get off that threatened to overwhelm her. She held tightly onto Ruby's body as she shook it to its very core with the powerful thrusts, each one hilting inside of the smaller girl and sending a shock wave up through her that made her breasts struggle against the tight containment of her corset.

Ruby's head pressed back hard on the table, neck and spine arched as she struggled against her handcuffs in vain. They wouldn't break--Yang had ordered ones powerful enough that even she could have been inconvenienced by them--but logic was not Ruby's strong suit when she was full of cock and howling, and oh how she howled. Her dirty talk came fast, ragged, and tinged with just enough vulgarity to make her innocent facade seem even more risque, Yang's eyes becoming fixated on her little sister's lips as they formed lovingly around the most desperate of pleas. Her voice was short of breath and heavy, still high-pitched, but with a little edge to it that drove Yang wild, almost to the point of obsession as she tried to fuck her harder just to hear more of it. Ruby's need was so intense and alluring that it almost overtook release in Yang's priorities.

Her body quivered and shook as she was taken roughly, each thrust just as hard as the last, leaving her whining and gasping for breath. Her needy pleas to be fucked harder grew louder and higher, until her ankles were digging into Yang's back and her lip broke open from how hard she was biting down on it, making a trickle of blood begin to leak into her mouth. She was gone, perfectly showing why she was the sub and had to be tied up, how worse than Yang she was at keeping cool under the weight of intense, crushing pleasure. Yang wasn't even sure whether or not Ruby had hit her climax until she watched the younger girl squirt, a clear spurt of fluid gushing up from her sloppy, well-fucked pussy as she screamed. Such a sight was so amazing that Yang gladly let go of her own reigns, flooding the orgasmic girl with her cum as she embraced the hot pleasure along with her.

Ruby hadn't even come down from her peak when Yang pulled out, a few more shots of cum splattering onto her thighs and her corset. She was dragged up to her feet, still quivering and whining, feet unsteady and toes curling inside of her foots. Her head was laid down over the counter, Yang delivering a steady stream of strikes to her bottom until her ass was as red as her face and she'd managed to calm herself down enough to keep still. Which only became harder when her ass cheeks were pulled apart and a thick dollop of lube was dropped right onto her pink hole, making her whine and shudder even before the glove-clad fingers drove into her ass forcefully. The slick fingerfucking that followed lubricated her efficiently, but it also left her bucking back against the hand, moaning as she struggled even harder with her handcuffs. When Ruby got this wound up, she had to be fucked into exhaustion before she stopped.

A hand grabbed her hair, pushed the side of her head harder against the counter and kept it in place with a steady tug as Yang pulled the fingers out, intent on using the grip to calm Ruby a little as she replaced them with her dick. The slow sinking of her turgid cock into Ruby's ass was a delicate operation, and she wanted Ruby to have to savour the feeling of it slowly opening her ass up, gradually filling her until she was whining and struggling and effectively pulling her own hair once more. Although Ruby was so tragically incapable of keeping herself together, Yang reveled in that fact, gleefully claiming her and manipulating those lovely responses for her eyes' amusement.

But Yang put much less build into the anal ravaging Ruby deserved, in large part due to the fact she was a little too unwound herself, and wanted to chase another heavy, intense release, this time in an even tighter hole and to even louder noises as round one only buttered Ruby up for more. Her hips got to work quickly, pounding into Ruby and burying her cock all the way in with each thrust, occasionally bringing her hand down onto her now very sore rear for good measure, knowing that Ruby adored the pain. From this position, she was granted a view of the way Ruby squirmed, the way her fingernails dug into her palms as she struggled against her cuffs. She was gone and needy and perfectly primed for Yang to do whatever she wanted with her, and given that they would be far from done once she'd filled her ass with cum, she was ready to start angling some of that obedience into selfish aims.

Cum trickled down Ruby's quivering thighs as she held them together, her footing unsteady on her high heels and only growing worse as Yang fucked her, but she knew that she would be kept upright by hands on her hips if she had to be. She'd be punished for straying, of course, for making Yang have to work to keep her upright so she could fuck her, but if her legs gave out, she would be fine. She just went with it, let the heavy impact shake her body each time she felt the thick girlcock plunge into her, each time growing louder and needier as her already primed body sought another swift release. She wanted it so badly, wanted to get off hard and fast, maybe even so quickly that she could find a third before Yang had gotten off. So she moved feverishly, backing up into Yang's lap and trying her best to find release quickly in the vain hopes of lapping Yang in orgasms. She knew getting properly fucked twice at the beginning was an anomaly, and that Yang would have her retroactively “earn” that kindness, and so she sought to take what she could get.

Yang could tell what Ruby was trying to do in her feverish bid for release, but she didn't stop her or try to discipline her, letting her go for as many releases as she could, grind her soaked, sticky legs together and move as quickly as her weak knees could muster. It was harmless, and gave Yang the wonderful sight of a Ruby desperate for release and working hard for it, her whines and moans only picking up as she threw herself with what little control of her body she had left into her madness. Yang spanked and pulled and kept thrusting, giving her everything she needed to help get off well before her as she just kept on going, eager to see if Ruby could make her mark.

And she did, screaming so loudly that she was glad they were the only ones home as she hit her intense peak, flooded by a wave of sensations too potent for her to handle. She spun off into madness, screaming and biting her bloody lip, moving frantically back against Yang in a needy display, as she tried to get her cock inside of her as deep as she could, her ass clenching down around it and trying to milk an orgasm from it as she stopped caring about getting as many as she could, in the heat of the moment wanting only to feel the flood of cum pumped deep into her. Nothing else could have possibly mattered, and even if she was going back on what only seconds earlier she'd sought, her appetites varied wildly in the illogical heat of release, and she cared only for what that immediate second's impulses desired. As with her previous release, she proved herself a rather messy squirter, gushing all over the cabinet door on the side of the counter; they would have to clean that up at some point, but neither was thinking too much about that in the heat of the moment.

At least, until the kitchen door swung open and Ruby's eyes went wide as, with her face pressed down against the counter, she was left facing a stunned Blake and Weiss, mortified as they lingered in the doorway, left to witness in silent horror the sight of their teammates, both wearing fetish outfits, one with a cock buried in the other's ass and a heavy rush of quim messily spraying against a cabinet door. 

Yang stammered in shock as she looked over to the two, dropping her icy domme persona in a second of panic as she shouted, “Don't you two know how to knock?” 

“We did,” Blake said, unable to pull her eyes away, while Weiss stared in wide-eyed silence beside her. “And nobody answered. So we let ourselves in.” Her lips curled into a cheshire smile before she let out a stifled laugh and, “Nice boots.”


	2. Pyrrha at the Party

There were plenty of things inherent in taking her half-sister to an orgy that Yang found incredible--at least they didn't look alike and nobody would really look at them in confusion as she led her sister around on a leash--but what Yang had not expected was to find Pyrrha at said orgy, in bright red 'fuck me' boots and a corset greatly resembling her combat suit and carrying plenty of armor motifs in the design. It was enough to perk the blonde's eyebrows right up, especially when she got around close to see Pyrrha from the front and saw a rigid cock to rival hers standing at eager attention. The two former classmates, both decked out in latex and thigh-high boots, exchanged a knowing and intrigued look before Ruby peeked out from behind her taller sister, corset on extra tight due to Yang's fidgeting, at which point the smiles turned from awkwardly unsure if they should ask each other to fuck to the guarantee of it.

"I've wanted to do this since school," Yang groaned into Pyrrha's lips, one hand on the small of the redhead's back, the other squeezing one of Ruby's ass cheeks as she held both girls close. They'd quickly found a private room amid the heaving, writhing orgy broken out all through the house. "I didn't even know you were into this sort of thing. Fuck, I missed the boat; we should have been doing this so much earlier."

Pyrrha smirked, breaking away from Yang's lips to lean down and nibble at Ruby's instead. The shorter girl required quite some craning of her neck, as much like Yang, Pyrrha wore heels on her boots that offset Ruby's heels and left the height different rather startling. But she managed just fine, and she gave a quick swat to the blushing girl, who'd clearly had a crush on her in school too judging by the way she pressed into the kiss so eagerly. Although that suited Pyrrha just fine; she wasn't surprised to learn anyone had a crush on her in school, and immediately became more concerned with what was really important about this; how they were going at it first. "Well don't worry Yang, now you two have me all night."

Yang's face lit up in delight at the prospect. "Good, because I have wanted to fuck that great ass of yours since--"

"No, Yang," Ruby whined, slipping between the two hung, statuesque women, whose cock brushed against her soft thighs and ached. "You promised me that when we got here, you'd find someone you could DP me with before we did anything else." She pouted, staring at her half-sister with stubborn refusal, and the blonde had no choice but to sigh.

"Fine. Pyrrha, before we get down to that, would you like to fuck my sister's ass a--"

"One step ahead of you," Pyrrha said, hips drawing back as she swayed her head around, forcing her ponytail behind her head as she interrupted Yang and brought the slick head of her cock right up to the puckered entrance of Ruby's cute butt. She'd already gotten nice and slick, having been there for a little while and all lubed up in her search for a nice ass to drill. She'd very clearly found it as she admired the huntress prodigy's behind. "And then when this is done, don't worry. You can fuck my ass all you want." She received an all too sultry wink from Yang as she pushed forward, penetrating the dark-haired girl first to get the ball rolling.

Pyrrha's long, thick easily slid into her back entrance, which had also received some preparatory lubing by Yang for the occasion, but there was no way with their height difference that she could get fucked. Fortunately, with Yang and Pyrrha's midsections both roughly level with one another, the solution was clear as the black and red-wearing girl was hoisted up, held in the air by both hung women who sandwiched her together. The incredible tightness of her ass was a delight, but even better still was when Yang pushed into her pussy, tightening her up considerably for all of the involved parties. Ruby shuddered, bucking between the two tall, busty warriors as she whined in delight, and in response she got Pyrrha's hands grabbing her thighs and Yang slapping at her ass.

Double penetration was something both Ruby and Yang loved. Ruby adored the fullness of it, and Yang loved the fact that something in Ruby's ass made her pussy all the tighter, with the added bonus of something hard to rub up against. Usually, they had to use toys to achieve the effect, but the presence of another, equally large girlcock was something that couldn't be beat, providing a warmth and intimacy that Ruby craved, along with the slightly competitive edge of 'sharing' her sister that got Yang off so much harder. And thankfully, nobody understood competition with Yang quite like one of her former classmates, which meant that the blonde didn't even have to ask the redhead outright to pound her sister into a gibbering mess; she just did it.

Ruby screamed out in ragged delight as the harsh thrusts began, savage slams forward of thick, aching girlcocks shoving repeatedly into her holes left the poor girl trembling. It was intense, shaking her body down to the core as Pyrrha made the smug 'mistake' of trying to play at Yang's game by keeping up with her. It was a dangerous attempt, but one that there were no losers for, although that depending on whether Ruby considered 'winning' to involve both of her holes being ravaged by two physical gods both trying to show up the other in an attempt to prove their supremacy and incredible sexual talents. And given the way she cried out, "Fuck me! Nngh, I never knew how much I wanted you two to do this to me until now, but I love it!" it seemed like Ruby very much considered this to be the best kind of a victory.

Both girls agreed, and put it hard to the gasping, whining girl as they slammed forward, their cocks sheathed inside of tight, warm holes, able to feel the other's cock rubbing around inside of there for that extra little reminder of what they were doing. "You're doing great at handling this," Yang said, not up for any dominatrix shtick this time as she bore a kiss down on her sister's lips, although the whole time that she felt those desperate, moan-heavy kisses sloppy against her mouth, she was locking eyes furiously with Pyrrha. She wasn't even sure why seeing as they worked together and Pyrrha had basically offered her ass up for Yang's enjoyment, but it felt like the principle of the matter was at stake here. There was nothing really on the line, but she only got one first impression--at least sexually speaking, seeing as she'd known Pyrrha for years--and she wanted to make sure the redhead knew exactly what she could bring to the table and that her dick wasn't just big and nice; it was damn good at fucking girls senseless. Not only for the purposes of keeping her around for the night; Yang was already hoping that if she played her cards right, she could get a fuckbuddy out of it; Pyrrha was already prime casual sex partner material before it turned out she had a nice cock and a taste for latex corsets and boots.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was just happy to be there, keeping up for the fun of it as she had a delightful time pounding Ruby's cute butt as hard as she could. Whatever came next was sure to be a blast in her eyes, and she welcomed Yang to get as fired up as she wanted, to do anything to her. She was certainly throwing herself into her time with the sisters just as much, moaning as she pushed eagerly into Ruby, the delighted cries of the girl pinned between two strong, rapidly moving bodies just too sweet to resist. She had come here looking for a good time, and she was almost blown away by just how good a time it was proving to be.

The undercurrent of regret that they hadn't all done this sooner was quickly shattered by the intense swell of sensation that seized them all up as their heated bodies tightened for a brief moment, only to relax and let go. Well, except for Ruby's; as her orgasm tire through her and she bucked in electrifying delight, the girl remained tight, her holes clenching down around the aching cocks buried within her holes, milking them of their hot, milky seed, and what her body begged for, it received. Yang and Pyrrha groaned, slamming one last time into her, sandwiching her tighter than ever as they came inside of her. For a moment, there was stillness and heat before the two bodies broke away, gasping and shuddering against one another.

Ruby was guided back down to her knees, gasping in delight as she stumbled back a little bit, both holes left leaking with cum that trickled in separate streams down the front and back of her thighs. "Thank you," she said elatedly, biting her lip and shuddering as she pulled away from between Yang and Pyrrha, letting her sister now have the floor and whatever she wanted to do to the redhead; it was only fair after the fucking she'd just received.

Yang and Pyrrha both eyed each others' dicks appraisingly, a smile breaking across their lips as they took in the delighted news of the other's stamina. Both looked very much still ready to go, and very quickly descended upon one another eagerly, pulling the other strong girl in close and going madly at each others' lips, locking into a fierce and competitive kiss as they got down to a little person time with one another. Both could feel the subtle little tinge in the other's touch, the desire pent up over all this time, but they weren't going to dwell in the past any longer as they focused only on the present and their intention to make up lost time solely by virtue of going at it as hard as they could while they had the chance to.

"Fuck me," Pyrrha groaned, delighting in the way that Yang grabbed hold of her ponytail. Her outfit was a sign of her deviance, but for someone so powerful, she proved herself quite the shameless switch, and the overbearing domination that Yang offered had her all kinds of hot and bothered as her hair was pulled on and another frenzied kiss pressed into her lips. She was turned around and bent forward, Yang grabbing hold of her taut ass and giving it a few playful strikes to rile Pyrrha up even further, and it worked wonders; the redhead shuddered and groaned, her cock twitching as she was pointed right in Ruby's direction, forcing the shuddering, cream-filled girl to watch as her big sister slammed right into the firm behind of a veritable celebrity.

"You didn't even have to ask for that one," Yang noted, one hand on her hip and the other getting back into her hair, using the ponytail to keep a convenient handle on her hair as she kept her in place, bent forward and getting drilled hard. "The second I laid eyes on you tonight, I knew where this was going." She groaned, holding tightly onto Pyrrha as she made good on a fantasy she'd held for too long, and the same ass she had always wondered about was now hers. "Especially once I got a good look at it without the ass cape to cover it up. You shouldn't have hidden something this good." Her fingers pushed into the skin adoringly; Pyrrha's ass was a delight, round and perky but all toned muscle, the result of an incredible workout regimen. Yang had a similarly taut ass, but she could hardly enjoy her own ass.

Ruby bit her lip as she watched the two go at it. Pyrrha was reaching for something to grab onto, which meant that her pre-dripping cock was left free to bounce from the force of Yang's eager thrusts into her, and Ruby couldn't help but be drawn inward, curious and once more gathered and together in the wake of her intense orgasm--she almost never took that long between rounds, but it wasn't every day she was DPed quite so intensely. Still, that was behind her now, and she had more pressing matters to worry about as she rejoined by lavishing Pyrrha in even more attention and affection. Crawling forward, she grabbed hold of the bobbing girldick and wrapped her lips around the head, getting to work and sucking dutifully on it.

The sensation of Ruby's hot, wet mouth wrapping around even just the head of Pyrrha's cock made the redhead groan, her head pulled back a little more sharply and her entire being shuddering in raw delight as she felt it all. The dual sensations were now upon her, and she could not believe how good it felt, how intense the two sisters' double teaming was. "You're really good at this," she gasped, commending Ruby on the way her mouth immediately took to sucking her off, the way her hand grabbed her shaft and began to slide back and forth excitedly. She had always thought of the younger huntress as being more naive and innocent, but she supposed there was nothing about being shoved into a corset by Yang Xiao Long of all people that could leave anyone with a shred of innocence intact. It was a shocking feeling, but paired with the thick dick hammering her rear, it was paradise.

"Damn right she's good," Yang said with a proud smirk, chest puffing out in delight as she fucked Pyrrha even harder, trying to drive her hips forward in an attempt to shove more dick past her sister's eager lips. "Who do you think trained her to do that? Ruby's the best sub there is thanks to my hard work. Isn't that right, sis?"

Ruby moaned in approval as she slurped and sucked on the first third of Pyrrha's cock, bobbing her head in time with the harsh back and forth of Pyrrha's body as Yang's rough fucking drove her faster and faster back and forth. She was very happy to be down there, even if she wasn't getting a great view of Pyrrha due to the way she was bent too far forward to maintain the doe-eyed locking of gazes she adored when sucking dick. Oh well; at least it let her focus harder on the task at hand, hand pumping steadily as she reached the other hand up to fondle one of her Pyrrha's breasts, realizing they were unlikely to be tended to by Yang; she didn't even need to see the pulling on her ponytail to know that her sister liked taking advantage of something to hold when she had a long-haired partner with her.

The double-ended working over of Pyrrha proved to be something much different from what she had just partaken in with Ruby. Sure, the presence of Yang behind her and the merciless pounding her tight ass until it wasn't quite so tight anymore was there, but the tenderness that the blowjob brought, steady and firm but with an underlying gentle touch, turned it into the eager affection of two girls who had both wanted her body since high school, and who were overbearing in their attempts to shower her in adoration. But that overly excited devotion twisted into something incredible, something that kept her gasping and whining as she grabbed at Ruby's head and the edge of a nearby table for balance, panting heavily as her body surged and the intense, swelling threat of release mounted. "I'm close," she warned the sisters, not at all surprised by how they didn't skip a beat in going at her just as hard and fast, just as hungrily. She really should have expected such a thing from them, but she was hardly in a position to complain about it as they kept up the fine work.

"Ruby, you know what to do," Yang said cryptically, leaving Pyrrha confused as she drove her hips even harder forward, excited by the prospect upon her. She couldn't believe she was actually fucking Pyrrha, but the disbelief wasn't fierce enough to actually make her slow down the fervid motion of her hips pushing desperately forward, shoving cock rapidly in and out of the loosened up but still exquisitely tight ass. She was having a blast, and she knew that there was an end on the horizon, and she didn't mind that at all; there would be more time for more sex, she reasoned; Pyrrha didn't seem like the kind of girl liable to stop, and especially if she had been prepared for an orgy, going all night seemed like the most likely outcome. She hoped, at least; it wouldn't have been the first time she'd been disappointed by an orgy goer with no stamina. Not that she thought so low of Pyrrha.

The redhead got a pretty clear less on on what Ruby 'knew' what to do as she came, her spine arching hotly back as she lost herself at the same time as Yang. Or at least, she thought so; she was almost certain that as the sensation was running its way up her legs, the dick in her ass was already throbbing within her, leaving her shuddering as the noisy groans from Yang filled the room just the same as the sudden flood of cum filled her ass. She twisted, leaning back against the blonde even before the sharp tug of her hair brought brought her entirely upright, standing completely straight as she came in turn right into Ruby's mouth. "Yes!" she cried out as her dick twitched within the hot mouth of the eager sub, and soon enough spurts of thick, salty spunk were flooding Ruby's mouth. For some reason, the younger of the two sister seemed to be struggling not to swallow any of it, even as it trickled out of her lips from the overfull state of her mouth in the process; Pyrrha found it strange, but she quickly learned why she was holding onto it.

Ruby jumped up to her feet and pressed a sloppy kiss against Pyrrha's lips. One that the tall redhead accepted even knowing that she was being kissed with a mouthful of her own cum, welcoming everything about the salty mess that followed as her cum was swapped back to her. She moaned into the kiss, tasting her own semen and shuddering in perverted delight as the sisters got more than a little debaucherous with her, but she loved it. In fact, the second Ruby pulled away, Pyrrha was grabbing at the bouncy golden locks of the girl behind her and quickly forcing her into a kiss before Yang could pull away, spitting some cum in turn into her mouth.

Leaning up excitedly, Ruby joined in, and soon the sloppy three-way kisses swapped Pyrrha's cum back and forth between their mouths, each of them shameless about their enjoyment of the strange, salty flavour as they held tightly together.

"You got what you always wanted to do to me," Pyrrha told Yang as strands of saliva and drastically thinned out cum snapped from between their lips. "And now it's time for me to get what I always wanted to do to you. Could you go and lean over the side of the bed, please?" She bit her lip for that extra little mileage, that last spark of hunger that helped ensure that Yang could not say not to her. And it worked almost effortlessly; Yang broke away, moaning as she eagerly assumed a position bent over the bed.

"Whatever you want," Yang said, and it could not have been more true. Especially after she'd gotten that fantasy checked off of her bucket list, there was no way she was going to say no to anything Pyrrha wanted to do to her. She leaned forward, hands grasping at fistfuls of bedding as her cock dangled between her legs, lubricated and still very much ready to go, even dripping pre in anticipation of what was soon to be upon her.

But Pyrrha ignored her cock. At least for the moment. It had just been through two very good runs and deserved a moment of rest. Instead, as she dropped to her knees before Yang, hungrily grabbing at both perky ass cheeks and digging her fingers into them, spreading them wide apart and giving Yang only a second to piece things together before she dragged her tongue up the cleft of her former classmate's ass. She didn't even have to see her dick to know that Yang was rock hard and throbbing now, perked right back up to a vertical position as the muscles tightened and twitched. It worked every time, and she had been of particular interest to give it a thorough test run here. "I thought you'd like that," she teased.

"Nngh, fucking of course I would. This isn't some bottom of the bu--" Once more, Yang was cut off, this time by Ruby quickly getting onto the bed and seizing her lips, sensing a pun was on the way. A pun that Ruby feared would kill the mood dead, and so she interrupted her with sloppy kisses to keep her from going anywhere, to allow Pyrrha to continue her work in peace and without terrible jokes to shatter the mood. Pyrrha was thankful for it, and got down to work on giving Yang's ass the eating out it deserved, the one that she had been wanting to give it since Beacon.

Burying her face between the muscular cheeks, Pyrrha wiggled her tongue against the clenching pucker of the only ass in the room not to be taken--and she was looking to change that by the end of the night, but not quite yet. She could feel it shudder and tighten against her licks, which only excited her further, left her kissing at it sloppily, leaving plenty of saliva along the sensitive flesh as she readied it for what she had in mind. Her speed and excitement were barely tempered by the faintest illusion of restraint as she got carried away, very quickly going from sloppy but very controlled kisses and to messily licking and kissing all about, lapping up at the clenching pick hole as her hand snaked around front, grabbing firm hold onto Yang's cock.

The blonde cried out in delight into her sister's lips as her ass was thoroughly and hungrily devoured. "I never thought you of all people would be so good at this," Yang gasped, amazed by the worship her ass hole was given as she held tightly onto the bed, holding steady in place to receive the loving affection. "Fuck, Pyrrha, this is amazing. More, deeper, please." It was rare for Ruby to see the usually in control Yang in a position of near-vulnerability; the domme liked to get carried away, but she was always head bitch in charge, and by virtue of usually having Ruby hanging from the ceiling or hogtied, rarely had to beg for anything; she just took whatever she wanted. Pyrrha was throwing all of that up into the air, an intense and rapturous change of pace that turned Yang on even more as the hard domme found herself pushed into something much less confident and controlled by the eager switch. Ruby could barely believe what she saw as her sister came unraveled from a rimjob alone.

Doing exactly as Yang wished, Pyrrha pushed forward, moaning as her tongue penetrated Yang and began to lick her deep and eagerly, slathering spit all over her anal walls as her hand worked overtime on her cock. The throbbing in her grip was a delight and the words were even better; her careful eyes, used to studying bodies to gauge combat reactions, were now set to adore the body language of a girl whose confidence and domination were all shaken in the most delightful of ways, and the tonguefucking she gave her ass quickened as a result. "Cum for me," Pyrrha groaned needily.

For the first time in her life, Yang came on command. She gasped as her cock erupted, gushing all over the bed with hot spurts of molten white splattering down onto the covers atop it. Ruby was shocked, stumbling back in surprise as she watched her dominant sister shake and shudder and just do all of the things that Yang didn't know she could ever be made to, all while Pyrrha's tongue slithered gently out of her, giving a few quick laps to her slick pucker before smiling. "I hope you learned something valuable here, Ruby," she said with a wry little smirk creeping across her face.


End file.
